A Flower
by Twice Removed
Summary: Warning: slash and some char. abuse and ... uhh .. yeah, non-con. BUT! it has surprisingly sweet parts it renders even me breathless ...
1. Ch 1: Hey, little twerp, it's dinner

~~  
  
A Flower  
  
~~  
  
Chapter One: Hey, little twerp! it's dinner!  
  
~~  
  
A flower lives  
  
A flower gives  
  
A flower makes  
  
A flower takes  
  
A flower loves  
  
A flower grows  
  
A flower wilts  
  
A flower dies...  
  
~~  
  
Jamie looked at himself over and over again... this was him. Him with his own little cheery smile. His cute mussed hair, brown and tangled. His eyes normal brown ones. He was nothing special. He reached out to touch his own cheek... That is, his multiple's.  
  
"Do you... do you love me?" Jamie whispered to his mirror, inches apart from him.  
  
"Of course, Jamie, of course." His duplicate answered, closing his eyes in the soft touches on his cheeks.  
  
Jamie couldn't help but smile. Someone loved him. Even if it was himself. He called in his dupe and laid his head gently on his pillow. He looked up at the ceiling dazed at what he had just done. Was his multiple telling the truth? Everyone can lie. Even he, himself lies.  
  
Is he really loved?  
  
~~  
  
"Give my diary back, twerp!" Jubillee screeched running in the halls of the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children.  
  
"Not a chance!" A multiple teased throwing it to another behind Jubillee. An echo of laughter sparked as Jubillation Lee slipped and landed face first on the floor just beside her diary which, one of the multiple dropped by accident.  
  
Jubillee stood shakily and was glowing red! She marched holding her diary and grumbled to herself things along the line of "... the X-jet'll be waiting!" or the sort.  
  
Jamie called his multiples back in and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. It was always fun to do these things, I mean, with multiples around, what else is there to do?  
  
He walked down the hall plotting with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, not caring where his feet will carry him. He was too happy to realize that he's wandered into one of those hard to go to places and bumped onto a pair of Scott and Jean making out. His eyes widened and it reminded him of his multiple and his question and how honestly the multiple answered him.  
  
They were so close and loving. The world seemed lonlier this way. He didn't understand. He should be happy for them. He ran as fast as he could far from the scene. He even heard the distenst cry from Scott, asking him how he found them. Gladly Jean was too stupid to chase his head to read it.  
  
He reached a secluded spot and called out a multiple. He looked him in the eye and without realizing it, he started crying on his shoulder. He wept and whimpered on how he will always be alone and how unfair it was. All the while his multiple soothed him, trailing soft touched up and down his baack and slightly ruffling his soft brown hair. Whispering words he didn't think he ever would hear. He squeezed his duplicate to a chocking state, but the multiples never choke, they fade away, just like waht happened. And Jamie fell on his knees hugging himself rocking his body back and forth, sobbing on his own. If he called out another multiple, it would just fade away just like the others.  
  
He wept himself for almost forever to him until warm arms were wraped around his figure on the floor.  
  
"Jamie? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" It was a male. He knew that voice anywhere!  
  
"Bobby... Bobby... *sniff* I don't wanna be... I don't wanna be... *sniff*" He whimpered and tried to finish the sentence, but another voice interrupted.  
  
"It's dinner, Bobby, Jamie. Can you just talk later!?" Scott's cold low voice came and Bobby just helped me up and led me to the dining room, sympathetic to me. I could feel Scott glaring at me in a -How-dare-you-interupt-me-and-my-girl-?- type of glare but we never know because of those god-awful shades.  
  
Jamie sat beside Bobby feeling like he needed to.  
  
"So Jamie, what's wrong? you cry or somethin'? Are you sick?" Roberto asked in worry.  
  
"I... I..." Jamie stuttered, voice breacking in some points.  
  
Bobby hugged the lithe boy and whispered him to calm down and let him handle 'Sunnie'.  
  
"He's sort of sick, but he'll be fine! It's just, he accidentally got poked in the eye in class today and it hurts." Bobby smiled pleasantly with the message -LEAVE-HIM-ALONE-!-!-! plastered on it.  
  
Errr... Roberto and Bobby stared at each other, wordlessly arguing about Jamie. Roberto bore his teeth and widened his grin. Bobby did the same cocking his head sidewards.  
  
The battle went on as they ate and Jamie couldn't help but blush. He was the center of attention of two teenage boys. Errr...  
  
After dinner he went straight to his room, head clearer now that he had enjoyed yet again a *normal* mealtime with his mutant family.  
  
tbc... 


	2. Ch 2: I'm Confused

~~  
  
A Flower  
  
~~  
  
Chapter two: I'm confused...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Sorry forgot a few thing....  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! Errr....  
  
A/N(again): I'm REALLY happy! Two very kind peoples reviewed! You other peoples plz. also review. Please? *_* Anyway, I will continue and I really doubt the POVs will change. This is my first attempt in writing and I already feel nervous writing again. My hands are sweaty and stuff... 0.o.  
  
Thank you to : Storm-Pietro and Sailor Magnet! I dedicate this not so short chapter to them. ^ ^;;!!!  
  
~~  
  
A flower lives  
  
A flower gives  
  
A flower makes  
  
A flower takes  
  
A flower loves  
  
A flower grows  
  
A flower wilts  
  
A flower dies...  
  
~~  
  
Lucky Roberto to be the room-mate of Jamie. Now he can ask him what was wrong. He really was worried. Jamie was like a brother to him and not some insignificant little twerp just like Jubilee and Amara and all the others say. He was... special. Even with all the normalities... two eyes, one nose, two ears, cute brown hair, lovely sparkling brown eyes... wait... was the subject of Jamie bringing out Sunspot's 'Inner-poet'? Can't be! Just then he toppled on the bed with a five Jamies giggling and hugging him.  
  
"NO EMOTING IN THIS ROOM!!! JAMIE DWELLS HERE!" All the multiples and the original one laugh.  
  
Supressing a smile he threw off the Jamies who faded away and a confused twelve year old who lay on his ass on the floor. This was really such a cute picture and Roberto chuckled to himself as Jamie threw a pillow at him. No one laughs at the multiple! He pouted and was about to say something of revelation when Roberto's sudden change of mood stopped him.  
  
"Jamie... Why were you crying? Your eyes are...are still a bit puffy right now..." Roberto looked intently at Jamie, who did not return the stare, instead sheepishly tried as best he can to hide his face.  
  
"It was nothing... promise... I didn't do anything." Jamie said automatically reciting the last bit.  
  
"I know but... did anyone hurt you? In the past few--" Roberto was cut off by Jamie's sharp cry.  
  
"NO!!!" Jamie was hurt.... in the past.... he didn't dare think back. He paled, chalk white and Roberto did the only thing he could.  
  
He came close holding Jamie close who tried to keep his tears in, voice shaking "S-sorry... Roberto... I just--"  
  
"Shh... there, there now... It'll be alright." Roberto soothed and Jamie crawled to his bed not wanting to talk anymore.  
  
Roberto stared on intently, taking every bit of detail about Jamie. He sure was different.  
  
~~  
  
"Ah'll have ya'll know that if anyone, and Ah mean anyone touches my stuff while Ah'm on this trip, they're as good as dead!!" Rogue threatened as she went through the last of her stuff. All the older mutants where to go on a trip for training... with Logan.  
  
It's nightmare right? Good thing Jamie wasn't coming. Or else he'd die. Instead he will be staying at the institute with Hank McCoy and Work on his powers. He hated being left behind and he was gonna work hard this time to control his powers. Being twelve was hard enough, especially with no one to sympathize. Plus it's boring! The best thing about it is mutant softball! he loves the sport and of course he has a team of his own and can supply another team to play with.  
  
One week without the others sure will be fun! He can spend the whole time picking the locks and checking out they're rooms.  
  
~~  
  
After a week of hard work he had finally gotten the hang of multiplying when he wanted. The problem was, it slips sometimes. But he can control it good enough to start touching people and playing Softball properly once more. He can finally have friends at school! It was hell without even being able to control his powers and now things are looking up.  
  
He was thinking of how he was going to be the schools Softball team captain adn stuff while eating his lunch when very power drained teens bursted in, sitting at both sides of Jamie were two boys. Bobby and Roberto.  
  
Roberto's eyes were half lidded and Bobby was drooling as he fell asleep sitting there.  
  
"You bubs are worthless creatures you know that?" The Canadian man said so as he entered not so graciously.   
  
Jamie was still just sitting there like and grinning like an idiot. But it shrunk a bit into a slight smile when he looked at the beer drinking instructor. Only HE knew about THAT... should anyone else know? Oh, there's the professor, surley he's already read Jamie's mind...  
  
*BAMF!*  
  
"If anyone's looking for me... I'll be in my room SLEEPING." A blue and furry Kurt teleported in and announced pressing the word SLEEPING towards Logan's direction. They had to stay up all night and sleep at three in the morning and wake up at five thirty on the morning. That was just a nap! Cat's sleep up to twenty hours a day!  
  
"I, like, need a , like, shower..." Kitty groggily walked out of the door, stretching and puffy eyed.  
  
Alas, when everyone but two sleeping teens were left, Logan or Wolverine's voice came.  
  
"So... a week ago... did you remember IT?"  
  
Jamie bit his lower lip elusively turned away. "I'll... I'll get over it... and ..." If he tells the truth about him not remembering IT then...Logan'll lecture him about stuff, but if he tells him he did remember IT he'll just say a few words and leave it there.  
  
"Yes, I did." He chose the later option.  
  
"Two years... two years are not enough, kid. Take care of yourself, my boy. Remember... never enough." Logan said walking away.  
  
When Wolverine left, an arm was dropped on his shoulder. It was Bobby. He was awake and when Jamie's eyes searched for something else to stare at, he found Roberto awake as well.  
  
"What IS 'IT'?? Jamie is there something wrong? Please, tell me." The two teenage boys asked in a duet of words.  
  
Jamie was at a loss... to tell or not to tell...  
  
"You... you don't need to know!" Jamie said speeding away.  
  
Roberto stood up to chase after him. Bobby just stared and headed for his room. He's had too much Jamie that he ever would've thought. He can't stop thinking of him for some reason. Surely it was just in some sort of brotherly way... or something. It didn't really matter right now...  
  
Or did it?  
  
He hated this confused feeling!  
  
~~  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: My, my... what IS 'IT'??? Am I going too fast? Just tell me! Plz. Read and Review!!!! :D :D :D :D 


	3. Ch 3: Just a Little Fuck

~~  
  
A Flower  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Three: Just a little Fuck  
  
~?~  
  
A/N:Slash Gorden, Relwarc, Storm-Pietro, catc10 and bradleigh, THANK YOU!!! You guys are so kind as to review! This chapter is for you. Did you know my hands feel all sweaty and moist when someone asks me to continue. I remember all my ideas and then...suddenly... my minds ablank! well, s'okay, I get to write properly anyway. All I have to do is put your hands down the keyboard and the ideas will come out of their hiding.  
  
Sorry if poor Jamie goes through something NO TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY should ever go through but, you see, I keep seeing the Dave Pelzer book "The Child Called It" lying around in my room and I can't take the idea of child abuse out of my head. Someone even e-mailed me a poem that's to be passed around if you are against child abuse. It's a story about a three year old murdured by her drunkard father one night, named Sarah. ;_;  
  
REALLY SORRY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, shouldn't I be rich by now? Well, i'm no where near.  
  
~~  
  
A flower lives  
  
A flower gives  
  
A flower makes  
  
A flower takes  
  
A flower loves  
  
A flower grows  
  
A flower wilts  
  
A flower dies...  
  
~~  
  
Jamie ran through the halls. He didn't give a damn where his feet led him. He just ran and ran. He could hear Roberto's cries followed by stomps of running feet, just like his. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as the memory was clear once more in his mind. In this very situation... it was like a replay... only different.  
  
He could remember those nights that his name was called and all he could do was run and hide. The nightmare begins as he gets caught and then........  
  
SLAM!  
  
As soon as his back hit the cold, hard wall and pinned to it his tears fell. The pain showed, mirrored in his eyes. He kept everything all to himself. He did not let a multiple out this time. He trained hard enough just to control his power. Even with multiples around he's lonely... always. He didn't realize who it was. All he wanted to happen was to escape the nightmare. He rested his head on a hard surface, narrowly pinning him to the wall. He cried and whimpered. A child can do so little.  
  
"What the ... what the fuck is going on!?" Roberto sighed in frustration. His breath uneven. Jamie couldn't answer... hell, he couldn't even speak!  
  
"Ro...roberto... berto...bert... o..." Jamie stammered, fisting part of Roberto's shirt. roberto leeaned closer as he felt the warm liquid on his chest, staining the cloth. He wraped his arms tightly around Jamie. He didn't mean to offend Jamie. He just wanted to help. Jamie loosely put his arms around Roberto's waist. He opened his eyes and titled his head upwads. Despite the blur of tears, he could see Roberto's face. It was full of concern and need to help.  
  
"Shh... I'm sorry... I don't wanna push you... Jamie..." Roberto soothed the lithe body in his arms as it shook in tears.  
  
"I... I... Roberto... help me... pls. help... me..." Jamie cried. It always ended this way. Whenever something happened all he could do was cry. All his life he had been crying.  
  
"Roberto... I... I don't want to cry anymore..." Jamie whimpered and drew himself closer to Roberto and tried his best to stop and keep his tears to himself. He didn't want Roberto to pity him.  
  
"Shh... I'll help you... I'll be there..."Roberto tightened his grip on Jamie. It's like his body was acting on it's own and never wanting to let go of the frail boy he held close and dearly.  
  
"Ow... ow, ow... 'Berto... Berto, let go... I can't breath." A puffy eyed Jamie squirmed under him.  
  
Roberto woke up to the reality that Jamie has stopped crying. Sheepishly, he let go of the gasping boy in his arms.  
  
~~  
  
Jamie scribbled more notes until he finally decieded that he can't handle his mental block. He called out a multiple to do his homework for him. After all, after today, he doubted he could even think straight for the time being. He stood up to take a walk. That way he can be alone and he can have the space he needs.  
  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He had to be careful where he passes, he's afraid he might pass Bobby by. Roberto was no problem anymore. Roberto already reassured him that it was okay and he needn't know... unless Jamie wanted to tell him.  
  
He shrugged his jacket on as soon as he reached the main doors. A gush of wind followed him to the gates. The smell of fresh moist grass washing over hm. He really wanted to think. He waltzed all the way to the town square, passing by stores and his school and some houses. He waltzed whereever thinking about his pasr and how excruciating it really was he had to learn to keep his cool and maintain how much he shed his tears.  
  
He wandered into shops and stalls and pretty much everywhere else in that city.  
  
He had practically memorized the twists and turns of the whole place... until he wandered into a very secluded part of the city.  
  
He had no idea why he was even there, deep in thought of the consequences of having to tell the others what happened to him. He was grabbed on the sleeve and turned by a seemingly drunk and high punk. Jamie's eyes widened in horror. He looked into the eyes of his opressor. It was dark and over shadowed. It contained no mercy. No emotion what so ever. Only lust to touch the boy in front him... Jamie.  
  
"Well, well, well... look what we got here. How did this little bitch get here? What's yer' name kid?" The punk asked devoid of all emotion.   
  
"J-Jamie M-m-mad-madrox, sir... pls. lat me... let me... go......."  
  
Jamie couldn't move he was frozen to the spot and the hand on his arm, was now squeazing him, it hurt. Two alien voices came from behind Jamie that he snapped his neck toward the direction, like abird. His neck was now sore as well as his biceps. He was really scared now.  
  
"Gee, i dunno, but it's pretty. Can I have it?" One of them said.  
  
The original one glared "It's mine!"  
  
The second alien voice called out "I get my share, right boss?"  
  
Jamie started to shiver. A cold feeling ran up and down his spine.  
  
"Shut up, you low down fucks! Hold on to this kid while I do it." Their 'boss' stated.  
  
Their boss's two goons took a wrist each and slammed it to the wall and held him hanging there. Multiple man was facing the wall, almost kissing it. Jamie was sure he wouldn't have had the ability to stand anyway. His knees were weakened and shivering along with his whole body. His brain was frozen. It he used his multiples to help him... these punks will kill him because of the mutant conspiracy. He couldn't think. He was in the arms of the enemy and he was really afraid.  
  
The leader of the opressing trio pulled down Jamie's jeans, taking his under garments with it. The lithe boy, gasped at this. With out warning or preparation, he felt something enter him. He gasped bit his lip and he whimpered and cried out loud for help. But the thick walls just let his voice bounce back to him. The punk started to pound into him. thrusting with such force. Jamie felt his skin torn. He felt himself bleed somehow, staining his pale skin. He begged for these bastards to stop. But this only fueled them to keep on going.  
  
They exchanged places and soon all of them has violated Jamie's body. The hours that seemed like forever had ended by the merciless offenders dropping Jamie in a shivering puddle of tears. Their laughter echoing in the narrow path and thick walls of the buildings. bouncing around and peircing his throbbing head. He willed himself to stand and pull his pants up. But within steps, he collapsed onto the floor and laid there unconcious for by-passers to see.  
  
Jamie curled up into a shameful little ball and whimpered to himself. He wanted to die so much... just like when he was little...  
  
Jamie wasn't stupid like the others are...  
  
He knew what it was like to be used...  
  
To be spent....  
  
And he knew the feelinh of hating himself...  
  
~~  
  
"Welcome to 'Love's Our Game!' How may I help your hungry relationship tonight? Roast chichen? Some Chocolate Mousse? How 'bout mango shake? Sweets special, perhaps? Here's our menu! Enjoy." A really perky girl greeted them and babbled on about what to order on their date until they got to a table.  
  
Bobby was on a date with Jubilee.  
  
As soon as the perky waitress had walked away to wait on another table, Bobby sprawled himself on his chair and Jublee just mad ea face and giggled at Bobby's gesture of confidence.  
  
"So--" Bobby started in the most suave voice he could.  
  
"Oh - My - GOOOOSSHHHH!!! It's Brandon Boyd! Oh god, oh god... oh god.... He's so beautiful! Umm.... Bo-Bobby... do you... do you mind?" Jubilee's emotions changing from giggly preteen-like girl to breathless, tired runner to dreamy girl to begging obsessed fan.  
  
Bobby stared, mouth open and frozen. What else was there to say? Who could deny it? Brandon Boyd was FINE. And fine is HOT! "No... not at all. Go ahead." He said sitting properly now.  
  
He stood up when a punk closely followed by two others, pushed Jubilee out of the way as she spoke to Brandon Boyd.  
  
Bobby stood his ground and came near.  
  
"That wasn't called for buddy, she's to be given respect!" Bobby lectured.  
  
"What are you? An oracle or somethin'? You talk like a preist! What, you think she'll get you laid?" The punk and his croonies laughed at this.  
  
"Now, I don't want a fight! I could call the police right here and now, y'know!!!" Brandon warned and left.  
  
The punk glared at him and turned back to Bobby ruffing his hair with no permission, mind you. "You look just like tha bitch I took a few minutes ago. He was a small. A twerp. A shrimp even. Heh, he was a good fuck."  
  
Bobby stared in confusion at the punk.  
  
"Yeah... his name was... James... Jacky... Jamie... yeah... Jamie.... You his brother or something? 'cause if you are... I won this fight." The punk finished and couldn't help but grin as he saw the mortified look on Bobby's face.  
  
"Your a Madrox, too, huh? I could remember him stutter his name a few hours ago... down by the alley." The punk laughed and left a frozen Bobby and a worried Jubilee behind him.  
  
"D-did something... happen to Jamie?" Jubilee asked in utter worry in her voice.  
  
"Shit!" Bobby ran out of the restaurant leaving a speechless Jubilee behind.  
  
~~  
  
tbc...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: I am SOOO disappointed at myself. I've always thought of something happy for our poor Jamie, but I needed a twist for the story. Gomen! Please Review! Pls. no flames, just creative critisism or something. I NEED help. My head's playing with me. ;_;  
  
My chapters are getting longer each time... is that a bad thing? or would you guys like me to shorten it? Just put it in your review. 


	4. Ch 4: Drunk off Treasure

~~  
  
A Flower  
  
~~  
  
Chapter four: Drunk off treasure  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Bradleigh again! She's sooo fun! and nightshade and KS Fan and Storm-Pietro, this chapter in dedicated to you! Thanks for saying my story is... *ahem* ... addictive. *blush*. I can't write right. My head's still playing games with me. Anyway, pls. if you see ANY flaw at all... pls. review and tell me. I'm still unsure about my own writing. Okay, now my hands are all sweaty! PASMADO AKO!!! Err... sorry about my sudden burst of words... Anyway, here's the story. ^ ^;;  
  
Surprise, surprise a certain fire tamer comes in his life! ^ ^;;  
  
Pls. tell me who you want to end up with our Jamie! I'm getting confused already! .;; If you want anyone to have a grand entrance... *flash back : "I, like, need a , like, shower..." Kitty groggily walked out of the door, stretching and puffy eyed.* Err... Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, shouldn't I be rich by now? Well, i'm no where near.  
  
~~  
  
A flower lives  
  
A flower gives  
  
A flower makes  
  
A flower takes  
  
A flower loves  
  
A flower grows  
  
A flower wilts  
  
A flower dies...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Ergh... creative writing?  
  
~~  
  
'God... I am drunk as hell... I'm sure to get a hang over tomorrow morning... Damn Remy... getting me started on the alcohol and leaving me to drink my head off...'  
  
A boy at the age of eighteen and active walked down the same alley for, what? The fifth time? He and his teammates went drinking that night. To wash away the stress their boss/evil overlord gave them. Without realising it his two aquaintances left him their drinking his ass off and now he could barely move.  
  
He strutted away in circles and soon tripped. That was like, the fifth time too! Because of a drunkeness he has become vulnerable. He couldn't think straight. He had finally made a descition. The next time he trips he'll burn a living hell out of whatever it was that tripped him. So off he went waltzing. God... he couldn't even walk in a straight line. Everything seemed so crooked when your drunk.  
  
He walked on and once more tripped. He turned to see an unconsious boy that lay on the floor. He was curled up in a little ball with his face hidden from the world. The teenage boy neared the object of interest and curosity. He wheeled around and saw the child's face. It was beautiful but utterly spoiled with dirt from the concrete ground. The dirt and moist tracks still staining his face.  
  
The teenage boy felt more vulnerable... his knees weakened at the distressing sight in front of him. He was quick to move. He couldn't care less of what tripped him. His mind clearing, he hurried back to the brotherhood mansion. It was closest and that was where the Acolytes stayed.  
  
He walked swiftly with the young victim in his hands he hurried on towards the run down building, almost tripping himself. He laid the beautiful boy on his bed. He smiled contentedly to himself. But then... he felt pain within him. People always thought of him as a heartless, maniacal individual. How could he ever feel?  
  
He looked around. His room was decent enough. Sure it was quite messy, but it was presentable. He decided he needed a shower. He'd wait until the beautiful boy awoke before oferring to clean up.  
  
He walked down the hall towel in his hand.  
  
~~  
  
Jamie shifted in the downy, feathery soft, blankets he was wraped securely in. He was afraid. He could remember clearly what those bastards did to him. And then... all he could remembering after that was kissing the ground in a ball of shame. Tarnished by dirty hands. Now he seemed to be in a comfy little bed. He opened his eyes, taking a peek at his surroundings.  
  
It wasn't a fancy place, it was simple if anything. Jamie was afraid now... what if the punks came back for him in his unconscious state? They abducted him and are planning to do OTHER things to him.... 0.o!?  
  
He buried himself within the comfort of the thick blanket, clinging tightly to the cloth and himself for dear life. He felt shivers travel down his spine and back up! His powers were useless in this case.  
  
He was scared. It took all his will power to hold the tears back. There was no Roberto or Bobby to calm him now, no one to hold him close and whisper the words he craved to hear. He was always scared... That's all he'll ever be. A scared little boy, behind that stupid grinning face.  
  
He can hear footsteps from the hall behind the door and it's wall.  
  
Someone was coming.  
  
Jamie trembled in fear... His whole body hurt and he felt so sticky. He can feel dry semen staining his jeans... He screwed his eyes tight. His head was heavy and light at the same time... his head was swimming. A sensation so entrancing. Jamie heard the door open. He braced himself for what will happen next...  
  
~~  
  
He had had better showers in his life... his thoughts wandered as he got out of the shower. Somehow, the boy he had retreived from that narrow and dirty little alley made him feel... different. It made him vulnerable and weak and he didn't even know why. His bright firey red hair was ruffled as he dried it. He gently wiped his arms and his abdomen. He wiped his face. He couldn't think right. He turned and headed for the door. As he opened it, Pietro walked by, glancing at him. How could the newly cleaned boy not notice that the silvery headed boy licked his lips at the sight of John in jut a towel?  
  
He knew all about him and the other boy, Lance. He knew how they would creep out of their rooms after dark and make-out in Lance's mini-jeep. He knew about their secret relationship, but he wasn't gonna tell them THAT now, will he? He'd have been stupid, then.  
  
He went off the opposite direction. His footsteps echoing in the epmty hallway. He stopped infront of his door. He laid a hand on the door knob and twisted in slowly. He peeked in and he could see that there was a big lump under the sheets, trembling at the each sound made in that room. He pushed the door further and stepped in. The boy was missing. He couldn't help but grin. The whole situation was funny for him. 'I'm just so twisted that way...' He thought. He neared the bed each step with caution. He sat at the edge of the bed. The lump must've felt that becauese it froze.  
  
The teenage boy chuckled. He laid a hand on waht he THOUGHT was the shoulder, he felt a sudden flinch, and said as gently as he could "I won't hurt you, mate! I took you home to take care of 'yer injuries." The boy couldn't help the amusement in his australian accent.  
  
The lump shifted. This gave the boy the signal that he was still scared of him.  
  
"You should get cleaned up you know. I won't peek, mate! I'm not like THAT!" the older boy said tugging at the sheets lightly.  
  
"Who... who are you..?" A trembling, shaky, broken voice came from the lump. All innocence drained from the pain that it showed.  
  
The older boy was not amused anymore. He was hurt... he was scared. He never knew that someone as young as the boy within the cocoon of cloth could have this much pain in him.  
  
"John Allerdyce, mate. You can trust me!" A brown little head popped out. Just below the eyes. And those eyes, those beautiful eyes looked deep into John's azure ones. John was the name. Tall, red head and young. Kiss his ass! That was just bullshit. The boy had no reason to stare like that! John reached out a hand to touch the lithe boy's brown tangled hair and entangled his fingers within the forest of brown hair. His expression of seriousness melted. He felt a fire so strong that it he that couldn't control, melt his mask and show the boy he was faced with the real emotions he felt. He softened as the boy relaxed within his touch.  
  
"What's 'yer name, kid?" John asked in honest frendship.  
  
"J-jamie Madrox..."  
  
"Well then you better clean up now, aye, Jamie?" John smiled softly as he indulged his fingers in the boy's soft downy hair.  
  
Jamie gave a nervous nod. His whole body ached and he could barely move.  
  
"o-okay... but... I can't move... Everything hurts..." Jamie said in a very innocent childish voice.  
  
John frowned. What did he expect? Jamie was raped. It was supposed to hurt. He pulled the whole blanket off of Jamie's lithe and fragile body. He gently took Jamie in his arms and he brought him to the bathroom.  
  
John felt Jamie fix himself and when he looked down his expression from worry was softened. He saw a peaceful, dirty Jamie rest his head on his chest and snuggling closer. Jamie already trusted him. Only children... only children can trust so fast. John was afraid Jamie was no longer a kid. There were too msny seniors already.  
  
It wasn't as if Jamie was hurt earlier... he looked like a naughty hyper-active little boy who went playing out side and came home in this state... dirty and smelly. Tired and getting cleaned up.  
  
He pushed the door with his foot and entered, closing the door behind him as he placed Jamie gently in the tub.  
  
"Can you take a bath on your own or do you need my help?" John asked warily as Jamie flinched when his body touched the tub.  
  
"I... I need help..." Jamie said blushing. The dirt on his face masked this very well, though.  
  
John had a sense for ANYTHING red... even if it was just pink. He had always felt a sardonic obsession for fire. "No need to be shy, mate! You can trrust ol' Johnny!" John said grinning from ear to ear at Jamie's cute little involuntary display.  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yeah... I do... um... pls. don't baby me. I'm no baby!" Jamie looked up with a boyish pout, pushing his lower lip with puppy dog eyes.  
  
John just rolled his eyes. Thank god, he was drunk when he picked Jamie up. He could definately live with this kid.  
  
He turned the water on and let it flow. Of course, he asked Jamie about the temperature. He didn't want his Jamie burned...  
  
His Jamie... that didin't sound bad at all.  
  
~~  
  
John had been nothing but gentle with Jamie. The fire crazed boy gently lifted Jamie up and carried him away back into his room. John slowly laid Jamie on the bed as he dashed of to his cabinet to search for some clothes for Jamie in his own closet. The closest he came up with were his soft dark satin orange pajamas. Tied a rope around it so it won't fall of.  
  
When Jamie was fully clothes he looked at himself. He looked clean and comfortable. He looked up at John who had taken a seat on a chair by the desk just watching Jamie.  
  
"You better sleep now, 'ey?" John said as he crossed his legs.  
  
Jamie lied down and looked at John who looked back in return, expression softer and gentler than ever. he could feel himself blush within John's intense gaze. Jamie blinked a few times and slightly rolled his eyes, searching for something to look at. After deciding he wanted to stare at the cabinet he blinked few times once more. He shifted and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
John watched amused as Jamie searched for a comfortable spot.  
  
The firey headed boy stood up, his clothes gave shuffling sound. Jamie snapped his eyes open at the sound. wide awake and alert.  
  
"Heh, just like i thought! You can't sleep, can y' kid?" John said smiling in an I-knew-it sort of knowing smile.  
  
"I-i'm used to hugging something... err...." Jamie sheepishly admitted.  
  
John smiled at him. Softer this time. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"move over then, mate." John said, lying on his back and turning to take Jamie in his arms.  
  
Jamie could feel blood rush to his head. He lifted a hand and let it fall relaxed over John's hips. Within seconds he was asleep. He snugled in closer to John, holding on tightly. John was so warm... as if he was fire himself.  
  
John shifted closer to Jamie. For the first time... Jamie felt like he belonged. He felt like he was finally home.  
  
~~  
  
Jamie woke up with a fresh start. He felt around for John... but there was no John by his side. He snapped his eyes wide. He looked around frantically.  
  
"JOHN...!!" Jamie cried. He knew he must've sounded pathetic but he felt dead when he was alone.  
  
Jamie forced himself to get up and walk even just up to the door. His knees where weak and wobbly. His head now felt strange at the sudden change of pressure. He walked down the hallway, forcing himself forward. His vision was bleary and he suddenly fell sideward and hit a door that flew open. He rubbed his head and looked up. He was very baffled at what he saw:  
  
Two very active teenagers in bed, both zealously trying to get each other's clothes off faster. The one on top who craddled the silver haired boy leaned down for a kiss and burried one of his hands in the other boy's hair while the other still struggled with the other teens pants zipper.  
  
He was speechless.  
  
He laid there sprawled on his stomach and watching the two unknowing boys make-out.  
  
"And they didn't even have the decency to lock the door. I mean, I already told them a kid was staying with us and still they do it, oh, so publicly! In front o' minors!" John appeared shaking his head, arms crossed. He picked Jamie up and slammed the door shut. The two still didn't care. They were damn horny!  
  
"Sorry 'bout that mate! Here at the brotherhood, we're thick!" John explained nonchalantly.  
  
Jamie chuckled softly as he toyed with the hairs on John's nape. He liked being carried around by this guy named Pyro. He liked the undescribable heat that lingered within him every waking moment.  
  
After a few more halls and a flight of stairs later, they ended up in a run down kitchen. A man with a long dark trench coat was reading the daily news paper. A tall dark man was cooking some eggs.  
  
"Aaaahhh... Breakfast... most significant meal of the day, they say!" John said stretching on the shair he sat on after laying Jamie on the chair next to his.  
  
The door opened as Jamie stared at nothing and in came an agitated Wanda, a love sick dolt named Todd and a hyper active spunky girl, Tabitha.  
  
Jamie knew Tabitha. She was really nice and treated Jamie like a brother. When Jamie heard their voices his head snapped up and he saw a dumbfounded Tabitha looking straight at him. At the speed faster that Pietro, Tabby was beside Jamie hugging him and squeasing him and pinching his cheeks and all those other things she does.  
  
Jamie also knew Todd from school. He was the Jamie of the Brotherhood so they got along great in school.  
  
"Yo, twerp! Pyro, here,"--John's grin showing and his chest heaving--"told us you came! So wazzup, yo?"Todd said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the table.  
  
When Tabitha let her fingers slide down the small of Jamie's back... Jamie squealed. It was the same sensation when the punks first got to him.  
  
Pyro slapped Tabby's hand red. Tabby agitated stood and was about to throw a boom ball at Pyro was stopped by a hand on her's. Jamie sensed that John haven't told them about last night.  
  
"Don't... it doesn't matter..." Jamie said.  
  
"Yo, let's go watch TV while old rusty cooks the food, whaddya say, Jamie?" Todd said, mock punching his shoulder.  
  
"OKAY! Let's go!" Jamie said with a grin. He could see John smiling because I got along with the some of the brotherhood.  
  
Jamie stood with a bit of difficulty but managed as he limped towards the living room. Todd stared curiously following behind. Tabby just... stared as Jamie limped away, her hands on her hips.  
  
"What was THAT? Pyro...?" Tabby asked eyeing John dangerously.  
  
"You don't wanna know..." John whispered as he watched with just a slight smile left on his face. He faced Tabby, whom he found making another boom boom ball.  
  
"John, tell me, NOW!" Tabitha threatened menacingly.  
  
"Whoa! I dont' think that Jamie kid would like it if i told." John said raising his hands up as a sign of resignition.  
  
Tabby threw the first bomb that landed on John's head. He had to fish it out first and throw it onto someone else, most likely, Todd again.  
  
"Sheila... What is Jamie to you?" John said in a whiper full of serious threat. that boom ball really did it.  
  
"a... a... a brother...." Tabitha said, willing herself to look away from John's eyes.  
  
"Then, what would you do if your brother was one night raped? Would you talk to him about it out of the blue too early and make him remember... or try to help him forget without him knowing you did so?" John asked, eyes locked with Tabitha's.  
  
Tabitha was silenceed by this. She shivered in horrific understanding... now she knew what happened to Jamie. She was suffocating, chocking on her own voice!  
  
Tabby gasped --"no..!!"-- and turned. She was out for Jamie, the poor thing. But then she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She looked back to see what restrained her wrist. She couldn't move. John's eyes flashed in the most dangerous glint it has ever given. His eyes, full of malice. His face full of monotonous obsession with his power to tame an assassin that cannot be killed as long as it was his. Her voice was gone. She wanted to scream so much.  
  
Tabby felt a sudden jolt of fear within her. She gasped and struggled more.  
  
"You can act... right? Act. stupid." John commanded, his voice devoid of all emotion. he looked deep in Tabitha's eyes, peircing holes within them.  
  
Tabitha was afraid... he never knew he'd see the day that maniac, happy - go - lucky Pyro would turn into such a scary thing. Tabby felt tears brim her eyes. She closed them tight as she let out baby-ish sounds and fell on her knees, crying on John's lap. Her shoulders shuddering and shook as she sobbed out 'sorry's' and 'i just wanted to's'.  
  
Pyro laid his calloused fingers gently on Tabitha's shoulder blade. "There, there, you." Pyro softly said as he traced Tabitha, soothing her.  
  
Now she knew... now Jamie was safe.  
  
There was no reason for anyone else to know what happened because of the mere fact that Jamie is alive.  
  
She stood and said a breif "see 'ya later." and went off. Without another word.  
  
~~  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Okay... that was sort of... LOOOOONG! huh? I was gonna write more but.... I couldn't think.  
  
Sorry it's been so looong since i've posted anything. err.... I hope you guys review! Pwease?  
  
The Go button below is pretty tempting, huh? ehehe   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Ch 5: A Glass of Water

~~  
  
A Flower  
  
~~  
  
Chapter five: A Glass of Water  
  
~~  
  
A flower lives  
  
A flower gives  
  
A flower makes  
  
A flower takes  
  
A flower loves  
  
A flower grows  
  
A flower wilts  
  
A flower dies...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up!!! It got erased four times! Tnx for waiting, tho. It's been like... what? two months? And also, grand Thank yous to all those who reviewed chapter 4!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! oh, yea.... REVIEW OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyone read Harry Potter here? then pls. read my fic "It's Dark and I'm lonely". Sorry about the crappy summary. ^_^ that's why no one's been reading it!  
  
~~  
  
Jamie woke up with a start that morning. He felt as if all his problems were washed away by John... John's blanket... John's smell... John's touches.  
  
The boy felt new and alive! But something was wrong... as he streched and rubbed the morning glory off his eyes, he realized where he woke up. On the floor.  
  
Jamie wondered but couldn't care less. Days have past and he knew he should have come back home at the institute... he missed everyone and everything there. But it will be hard to break away... to let go of the brotherhood. In his head he could see Bobby's goofy grin... Roberto's gentle and acheiving smile... Jubillee's angered face... and everyone else.  
  
"Jamie... are you happy...?" a soft male voice broke his thoughts at the same time a pair of strong warm arms wraped themselves around him.  
  
At first he was startled by the question... but now that he thinks about... he is. After what happened... he is.  
  
"Jamie... do you feel safe?" again the voice asked, softer.  
  
Jamie snorted inside... It was John... there was nothing to be afraid of. And why all of a sudden he would ask me this, out of the blue...?  
  
"Jamie... do you want to leave?" The voice asked,scared... quivering... quiet.  
  
Jamie's eyes widened at the question... how could he ask that...!?  
  
Jamie forced his body to turn about face. he looked deep into John's eyes. He could smell his fear, lingering under his nose, ghastly embracing them both. All that in one stare. Jamie felt alerted by this. He tried to speak but all the words were stuck in his throat.  
  
"Jamie, it's alright... i'll bring you home... right now if you want." John said, his voice breaking.  
  
"John, i... i don't wanna... why did you... how could you... you ask me that...?" Jamie asked anxiously.  
  
"Jamie... i... i... you..." John stuttered and decided 'twas better if Jamie saw his multiples' handiwork.  
  
John extended an arm, pointing at the wall. Jamie turned warily. His felt a certain tinge of pain as he looked at the messages on the wall. Letters over letters... word after word... And on the floor infront of it were multiples who seemed to be asleep or unconsious. But still on the wall were messages like:  
  
~He's gonna come and get us~  
  
~He always wins...~  
  
~Bobby Drake, make me cry, weakling~  
  
~Roberto Da Costa, overacheiver... never acheived me~  
  
~He will kill me...~  
  
~kill me~  
  
~me... kill me... he will kill me...~  
  
Jamie was scared... what's worst was, he understood. He knew who he is and he knew what the messages were implying. What they meant to him.  
  
The multiples started to disappear...  
  
Jamie stood up and turned to face John.  
  
"John... i don't want to go... my multiples i guess is reminded of something... noe they're afraid... very afraid." Jamie explained as best as he understood it. he finished just as lame as his explanation.  
  
"But... jamie.... this can end bad..." John reasoned even if it hurt him, he had to... for Jamie.  
  
"One day. Just one last day. please." Jamie cut him off. He pleaded.  
  
"Okay... but one day..." John said.  
  
"And night." Jamie continued.  
  
"Alright." John said.  
  
Jamie felt relieved. He still wondered to himself though... will he come back for him...? Will he claim him once again...?  
  
~~  
  
"WHAT!?" Bobby's eyes widened. "Professor, i know you can read minds, i just know you can!" Bobby heatedly pressed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Drake. Jamie, is different. I do not know how i will get to tracking him down... don't worry. He'll come home, safely. He has to eventually." The old and wise professor X explained.  
  
"But-b-b-but-- but--!! I... you... i mean.... the institute........ Jamie's family--!?" Bobby stuttered but still a word from the professor --"Stop."-- and he fell silent.  
  
"Look, Mr. Drake, whenever i attempt to go inside Jamie's mind... i can't. Mainly because, it is blocked by a huge force feild of billions and billions of empti minds, in other words, Jamie's multiples. They keep me from infiltrating his head even in sleep. Sort of like a mosh pit of a rock concert." The professor said, his hand drawn to his chin.  
  
"Th-thank you for TRYING!" Bobby sai and he cried himself back to his room and went on. He cried the whole night long. After sometime, he cried himself asleep. Thoug nightmares came.... nightmares plagued his head each night he woke up with tears burning out of his eye sockets.  
  
~~  
  
After the morning incident, Jamie thought he had the most perfect day. He, Todd and John were all hanging out in the living room having fun the whole day. Not much were seen by Pietro and Lance, but whenever they pass by their doing something irregualr and they'd usually be mumbling and muttering about going out... making out... and late dinners. Speaking of dinners, it was dinner time at the brotherhood mansion. Blob rung this little bell while calling out for the others. Todd hopped away, John walked alongside Jamie as he trotted behind Todd. After getting into their seats where Jamie was in the middle of Todd and John. His brown eyes skimming over the food served on the dinner table. Everything was swell until something happened... Jamie multiplied without even knowing it. Without even willing it nor hitting himself hard enough to force one out. The multiple stood a few feet behind Jamie's chair. Only when a shaky voice much like his did Jamie notice the multiple.  
  
"Jamie... he's coming isn't he...?" The shaky little voice of his multiple came, inching closer.  
  
Jamie, surprised by what just happened, rose up imedietly but still cautiously tried to take control of the situation.  
  
"Umm.... Jamie....? Who is HE?" Jamie asked his multiple warily.  
  
"You KNOW DAMN WELL who HE is!!!" His multiple said a bit panicked.  
  
Within Jamie he knew himself who his multiple was talking about... who this HE was. And deep inside the thought if him coming back scared him alot... it makes the hairs at the back of his neck rise. He knew pretty damn well, that if ever he comes back... he will get him back. He will win. he always WINS!  
  
"Okay... don't worry.... he won't come back, Jamie! I mean the professor said--" Jamie was cut of by his multiple who seemed to have a mentality of it's own.  
  
"THE PROFESSOR SAID THIS, THE PROFESSOR SAID THAT! DO YOU REALLY THINK THE PROFESSOR WILL WIN AGAINST HIM!?" The multiple shouted more panicky this time. "THINK OF WHO HE IS JAMIE!! No... THINK OF WHAT HE IS!!!!!" The multiple shouted heatedly.  
  
"Calm down..." Jamie barely whispered because he was subconciously starting to give in to his multiple... they have been inching nearer and nearer to each other the whole time that he didn't even realize he and his multiple were already face to face. He was still in deep thought. Then it hit him. He had accidentally let out the old him. This was him two years ago... when his father still reigned over him. his fayther still reigned over his life. He was a broken into little peices. Maybe that was why he got this power... so that god could rub it in his face that he couldn't keep himself in one peice. And even if he was broken he couldn't even try to collect himself. put the peices together and move on. He will always be that scared little boy he had always been.  
  
"I'm... i'm afraid... i'm afraid Jamie... of him... of myself. being what i am... the freak... Jamie i... i..." His multiple whimpered sliding itno his arms and it was like an instict that Jamie wraped his arms around his multiple gently carressing it's back. He felt like his own multiple's multiple. The multiple sobbed and shook in his arms. indeed Jamie could feel the multiple's fear.  
  
"Shh.... it's alright... it's nothing to worry about... we're tpgether on this... we're multiples.... we'll get through this" Jamie soothed.  
  
They fell on the floor producing more multiples as Jamie was off guard. The multiples lay on the floor crying and whimpering, sobbing their hearts out like a helpless cub, orphaned.  
  
The multiple looked up at Jamie who in turn looked down. Their identical chocolate eyes met, deeply searching within each other.  
  
"I know he'll come...! Jamie, he'll come! Please... i'm scared........." His multiple whimpered.  
  
Then abruptly he looked up at Jamie. He attacked Jamie's lips in one smooth move. He now laid ontop of Jamie who whimpered attempting to get away. The multiple held one of Jamie's wrists captive over his head and one hand was deeply buried in the dephts of Jamie's dark brown forest of hair. Since one of Jamie's hands were free he used it to try and push his multiple away. It was no use, the multiple just made himself heavier upon Jamie. Jamie started to panic more than he used to when he started to feel his multiple's erection. Damn... there was really something wrong with this picture! Then his multiple started to slowly vanish... slowly began to be transparent... and then... it was gone. He was gone. The multiple was gone. Jamie stayed still on the floor. He looked up to the ceiling, trying to process in his mind what just happened... he was trying to consider what just happened to him.  
  
"Now taht's what i call twincest! And they say that about me and wanda.... heh." An arrogant voice said. Of course, it was nature, Jamie snapped his head to the direction of the sound. And there Pietro stood, leaning on the door frame looking mischeviously at Jamie. With lightning speed he was now ontop of Jamie whispering to his ear "Can i try?" over and over again.  
  
He felt dirty as Pietro forced his tongue in Jamie's mouth. And even though Jamie struggled... he couldn't escape it. Pietro was much older and much stronger... much like his father.  
  
But then he felt something wrench him up, throwing Pietro off. It was John. He looked up at the stern serious face of John.He was glaring at Pietro who was paralyzed with fear as he stared into the flames within John's eyes...  
  
He seemed to have softened up a great deal as he turned to Jamie. He helped Jamie up easier, helped him get himself cleaned up and hugged him tightly. He whispered to Jamie "It's alright... it's alright... it's gonna be alright...." repeatedly. Jamie felt tears well up in his eyes... John had been so good to him... even now that he saw what happened. Even now that he ha dvandalized his wall...  
  
"John... i don't want to trouble you... i'll leave.... i'll leave right now....! I promise, i never wanted to give you any problems... i tried... i really, i--" Jamie reasoned out crying.  
  
"Shh.... you promised me one night... ONE NIGHT and i take you back. You're staying with me in my bed tonight. Okay, kid?" John said softly looking intently at Jamie's eyes, looking for a sincere answer.  
  
Jamie was speechless.... He knew John didn't want him to leave but... he just..... well, let's put it this way, all he managed was a muffled 'okay' before burying his face on John's shoulder.  
  
~~  
  
Roberto missed Jamie like hell. He was getting himself drunk. He knew what happened of course. he overheard Bobby and the professor discuss what happened to Jamie. He still couldn't believe his ears when he heard what happened. it was as if his world was shattered. He had a brother in Brazil who hated his guts not only because he was a mutant but also because of who he is. Jamie to him was his only brother. forget about Tommy in Brazil. Fuck him!  
  
Roberto at the lady bartender. She was beautiful. Blonde hair... blushed cheeks... short hair... blue eyes... just like......  
  
"Roberto, you'd better stop drinlkin' yourself, y'know!" The bartender pressed him into stopping, scooping the glass away.  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me that...!?" Roberto exclaimed, his head spinning slightly.  
  
"Why, sugar, don't you remember? Tabby? Now tell me, what is it...?" It was tabitha... it was alright. So Roberto decided to tell her.  
  
He told her all about what happened to Jamie and how much he missed the boy and how cluless he was of where to find him. And that was why he was getting himself drunk. After his sad and enlightening story, Tabby didn't seem surprised.  
  
"Honey, i know where Jamie is... he's at the brotherhood." Tabby practically whispered the last word, but Roberto was already desperate he heard every letter. He dashed out of the bar door in a sprint. He didn't even pay. Tabby smiled to herself. Heh, silly boy. Run....  
  
~~  
  
Jamie lied on John's bed... he could feel John's warmth... even though he's still in the bathroom. He could smell John... he was sureto miss everything... especially John.  
  
"Jamie... about today.... umm... well.... i hope you get to sleep swell tonight, mate." John said, lying down beside Jamie.  
  
Jamie was silent... he didn't really want to talk right now... so instead he just snuggled up to John. John didn't mind. He just wraped his arms around Jamie. But afte what seemed like hours, John pulled away and looked Jamie in the eye.  
  
"Jamie... i... i love you, y'know that, kid?" John hesitantly said feeling abit embarrassed.  
  
"I know... i love you too." Jamie simply said, a lazy smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Jamie... i want you... you don't know how hard it is for me. Each night, i get teased with each soft touch... with each time we brush against each other... everytime i hold you in my arms." John explained. Jamie understood. His father "wanted" him too... he was used to being told this information. But with John it was different. Jamie felt there was nothing to say but there is something to do. Satisfy John.  
  
He gave a small peck on John's cheek.  
  
"Jamie... i..." John mumbled.  
  
"It's okay... that rape wasn't my first. When i was young, my father he... well, that rape wasn't my first!" Jamie said, kissing John on the lips this time.  
  
"But, Jamie, i..." John was intent on not doingthis, even though his body reacted and was practically shouting at Jamie to please continue.  
  
"Shh... it's alright...." Jamie whispered, looking deep within John's eyes... soon their lips met. Jamie could feel John's erection... he didn't panick this time... not like he always does. He wanted this.  
  
They both moaned in pleasure, crushing each other's lips, their tongues wrestling. John slipped a hand in Jamie's shirt. Jamie winced in surprise... this hasn't happened to him in awhile. He admitted it... that he's pretty stupid at thsi... probably this is his first time that he is willing, mind and body. Maybe because all those other times were forced. Whatever it was, he didn't know... nor did he care. At that very moment his only task was to please John.  
  
John on the other hand, did everything hesitantly. He did what Jamie wanted him... or what Jamie knew he SHOULD do. Jamie gabbed hold of both his hands, placing them on both hips. John knew what to do of course... but he was afraid. But, it couldn't hurt. They were just touching, right? He grinded his hips against Jamie's and he let out a groan of pleasure. Jamie sqealed and tried to stay quietly as possible... just as he was taught once. Jamie balled a fist of flaming red hair and slightly tugged.  
  
They laid there, John grinding their hips together as they kissed passionately... deeply, engulfing one another in indecent pleasure.  
  
John was ready to take back what he had thought about the touching thing... he was aching to get rid of the clothing! He felt really hot right now and Jamie seemed pleased with himself... god, he could see John's huge erection. The view sent a shiver down Jamie's back. Jamie was never in the one in control... and John was so submissive... he didn't know what to do next.  
  
"John... John it's alright. do whatever you want with me." Jamie said in hope that John would take over... and he did.  
  
"hehe, i thought it wasn't ur first...? alrightly then..... i guess u've been screwed by someone older then, huh?" John chuckled sofly in Jamie's ear.  
  
Jamie gave him a soft punch on the shoulder and pulled back. "And so...?" Jamie said slightly pouting a little boyish pout.  
  
"Nothing, mate, nothing..." John said softly and continued to kiss Jamie.  
  
~~  
  
Roberto had finished grooming himself. It was as if he was gong on a date and he was gonna fetch his date or something. It was already around... 8:30!? wow. he'd just been drunk at six and NOW look at the time. He'd have to sneak out if he's still planning on getting Jamie back.  
  
And off he went.  
  
~~  
  
"Jamie..."  
  
A quiet voice was heard within the darkened room for one. A youthful brunette shot up as soon as the nightmare had hit.  
  
No one understood.... no one can ever understand... he saw Jamie in his dream... screaming for help. Screaming for HIM. He was so weak... he was so worthless. Even with his stupid power he couldn't help. He watched it never endingly. Jamie's eyes were peircing holes on Bobby's eyes as he pleaded in a stare. His eyes... full of tears, the dephts of his eyes... tarnished. His innocence... stolen.  
  
Stolen.  
  
That was it. Jamie was stolen. They stole his Jamie. Just when everything was happy... Jamie was getting better in controling his powers and things were looking up... but still, there will always be a sick twist to everything. Like the time when he was in third grade, he won the spelling bee but his brother got his two fingers stuck together because he broke the ribbon and wanted to glue it together. He got another one from my teacher and was more than happy to give him another one... guess it's a somewhat happy ending altogether, right? And the time his all time crush until he and Jubes got together asked him out... he said yes, but then he found out she was in an Anti-Christ cult and he had to break away...  
  
Everything felt stupid at that moment. He got up and wrestled his mind. He wasn't gonna let the professor see him broken and in tears and beg him to erase the memory of whatever happened to Jamie...! He needed it just as much as air. He fought his mind until he had won and a descision was made. He sat stiffly on the edge of his bed. He recalled all those moments when Jamie cried against his chest... When Jamie multiplied to paint the whole institute just 'cause he 'wanted to help.' He really didn't understand himself... and he knew that was why he needed someone who understands. Someone who can explain to him what was it that crowded his mind, what made him want to kick his own ass... what made him sick inside and out...?  
  
Everything was empty... everything was wrong... at least it was to him.  
  
After what seemed like forever and a bloody match a deciscion bubbled up. It was decided... he was gonna look for Jamie. He'll never lose hope! It has only been three days and surely, those bastards have fed Jamie! What he was afraid of is how he will find Jamie... He was very positive that Jamie will be found broken. He didn't even know how to tackle with emotions. He neve really did. All he knew was that it was like a river, and you just ride your boat as it floats to the flow's direction. Isn't that enough? There was no answer to whatever Jamie may ask when he gets through this.  
  
It was all empty.  
  
And with that he decided to search for Jamie wherever he is.  
  
~~  
  
The brotherhood mansion... Roberto stood in front of it. It was huge and broken dow. It was a very good example of a ghetto, considering the people who live in it. He walked closer to the door.  
  
And he halted... right in front of it. He took a deep sigh. He raised his hand when suddenly....  
  
Knock, knock, knock...  
  
Just beside him was a pale and shaking Bobby. His eyes downcast. He looked like he was a patient who just found out he was going to die in a few months.  
  
"Hey." Bobby croaked out to Roberto.  
  
"H-hey." Roberto replied. He was awed and unsure.  
  
"I'm looking for Jamie... i'm sure one of the brotherhood knows about those punks... right? Did you already know...?" Bobby asked, his voice breaking and soft. He was so vulnerable... even the gentle breeze can knock him down.  
  
"Yeah... i know about that... Tabby told me he WAS here." Roberto said again facing the door.  
  
Bobby's eyes grew round. He was right in outside of the door where Jamie WAS! but... how DID Jamie get there..!? No... the brotherhood didn't take him in to turn him into a toy!? What the hell!!!!???  
  
He hurried his knocking making it louder and more audible.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
They were beating on the door until they heard a little song.  
  
"Bras quat foi sela minimum.... (sori... got the song from a friend. it's french. I'm not sure how to spell them so i just did the way i pronounce them.)  
  
Quetra fois non la maximum...."(okay... translation: Four hugs a day that's the minimum... four hugs a day not the maximum...)  
  
They turned their heels to see a tall cajun man. he had brown hair and he had shades on.  
  
"Hmm.... Jamie's frien's, oui?" The man asked in an amused fashion.  
  
"uhh... yea." Roberto answered.  
  
The man merrily chuckled. "Well den, i'm Remy. Come right in, " The Remy guy said, hospitally. (err... our english said so.)  
  
All three of them came in.  
  
"So Remy, where's Jamie...?" Roberto asked. Bobby seemed to have lost the ability to speak.  
  
"Oh, upsteyrs, in St. John's room. Dat's vhere he's been sleeping ze whole time." Roberto froze... could this 'John' person be the one who's been... doing bad things to Jamie...? Bobby seemed to have become frozen also. Remy disappeared into the kitchen as the two scarmbled their way upstairs.  
  
~~  
  
Jamie's breath was heavy.. He buried his face on John's warm and slightly moist chest. John softly placed kisses on Jamie's head.  
  
"Are you okay...?" Asked John, concern obvious in his voice.  
  
"I..." Jamie started but trailed off earlier than you'd think.  
  
"Did I hurt you...? I saw ters, Jamie, when i... entered you." John explained hesitantly.  
  
"Oh.... it hurted at first... but after that, it's all good." Jamie persuaded John. However John was not convinced.  
  
"jamie, i--" John was cut off the loud bang of the door being pushed open too hard that it hit's the wall beside it, bouncing with such force. Two teenage boys both huffing wildly and suddenly froze. They stared at the picture before them.  
  
--Jamie with this John guy, both naked on the bed, and Jamie was being hugged and cuddled by the John guy...--  
  
"ROBERTO!? BOBBY!?" Jamie squealed.  
  
"It's not what you think!!!(*1)" Jamie cried out.  
  
"Jamie... I know about what happened! We know about the rape incident!" Bobby and Roberto said at the same time. "It's gonna be alright."  
  
But before anything could happen, a pain shot sharply through Jamie's chest. tears came out to dance around Jamie's fragile face. it dripped on the bedsheets.  
  
"Jamie, this bastard... has he done anything else wrong to you...?" The teens asked in duet as John tried to calm Jamie.  
  
"I... I..." Jamie stuttered. "John... Roberto... bobby.... i... i..." Jamie sobbed. The two teens hurried beside the boy to help calm him down, but nothing was working.  
  
John patted him soothongly, but it didn't work this time.  
  
"I zink dis vould help ze boy(*2)." A deep voice came, echoing with a french cajun accent. They turned to see the Remy with a glass of water.  
  
Somehow... that was all he needed to calm Jamie down...  
  
~~  
  
*1: This line is so famous... please don't hurt me for being corny at this point. we NEED twists!!!  
  
*2: Well... that's how Harle talked in Chrono Cross! And she's FRENCH! Y'know, Kurt's not so German! he dosen't have the right accent.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Well? anyway... hem, hem... you may now review.  
  
Please?  
  
Pretty please?  
  
YAY!  
  
their reviewing!!!  
  
......aren't you?  
  
YAAAAY!!! 


	6. Check up! ?

~~  
  
A flower  
  
~~  
  
A flower lives  
  
A flower gives  
  
A flower makes  
  
A flower takes  
  
A flower loves  
  
A flower grows  
  
A flower wilts  
  
A flower dies...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about my absence ... I've been err ... busy. Studying and stuff and THEN indulging the first few weeks of summer. Bad me! Anyway, new chapter. WAKEKEKEKE!!! A check up on most if not all of the characters.  
  
Sorry it's pretty short. Just a check up!!!  
  
~~  
  
Jamie looked at his hand. blinked at it. Then, stared on again.  
  
He was recalling all that has happened recently and what a baby he had been. what a 'girl.' It sickened him to no end to know how he could be such a crybaby. All the emotions, all the questions left unanswered, all the problems, probing him. He presses his lips together, tightly.  
  
He hadn't missed home this much. Think about it. He had already considered the institute as a home, and yet, he had missed his father.His father 'loved' him! He just knows it! Back at home, almost everynight, his father would creep in, lying down beside him, holding his little form close. He'd gently brush his lips over Jaime's forehead, whispering gentle and loving assurances. He kisses Jaime on his soft, young lips as he gently takes him.  
  
"I love you . . ."  
  
He mutters into Jaime's ear as he came within Jaime. Jamie had wanted nothing more . . . He hated the day. He hated how the sun would peek through his and his father's window and wake him and his father up. His father wears a thick mask, he believes, for when day comes, his dad would shout in frustration because he didn't do his chores or something.  
  
He gritted his teeth trying to calm himself, stopping himself from crying.  
  
He was in the infirmary. The same place he had first woken up in the institute. He looked around at the clear white curtains, walls and bed sheets and pillows etc.  
  
Jaime blinks once more.  
  
' . . . I wanna go home . . . '  
  
He was alone again.  
  
~~  
  
Roberto had started locking himself in his room, looking up at the deep marvel of the ceiling that he shared with Jaime when he used to sleep here. It was a beautiful thing, too, to be staring at the same ceiling as the one you love. Be it brotherly, friendly or ... even something else. All the emotions confused him. It wasn't like he willed himself to like Jaime. Not at all. It just felt that way. He blinked up at the ceiling, pursing his lips and finally, sighing.  
  
He closed his eyes, shifting in his bed and falling into a deep sleep. He had never felt so alone.  
  
~~  
  
John sat in his seat in the brotherhood kitchen. He was drowning himself in beer and whiskey and all those fancy things Remy hides in the cupboards and when he finished them all off, he started with the water and when that was all gone, he ended up with milk. He took one more sip from his glass of milk.   
  
He had looked back to all that has happened. He remembers, when he still lived in Australlia, he remembers a happy family. A beautiful peace-keeping mother and a strict although loving father, four brothers and two sisters. He was little John. The youngest of them all. After that he remembers a dark secret. Fire and power. He remembers keeping this secret. Keeping it secret from the others for years. It was pretty easy at first but then ... after years and years. It exploded. It was gone ... He remembers ... He remembers being condemned. He remembers running away. He remembers tears, comfort and a promise.  
  
A promise of power and freedom. A promise of ... of acceptance. He remembers being feared. He remembers insanity, remembers manic laughter. He remembers languid screams. He remembers ... being alone. Maybe that was it. That was all it was. That was insanity.   
  
It was what he had wanted to rid himself of for so long. And now ... Jaime ...  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking in more milk. He felt numb now. His head was becoming light ... and after a few moments ... he dropped ...  
  
~~  
  
"Bobby, are you sure your alright?" Jubilee laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.  
  
"Yeah ..." '... partially' he wanted to add. But he just couldn't ... he didn't want Jubilee worrying too much about him. After all, she was his girlfriend.  
  
He had been thinking about nothing else other than Jaime. The little brunette has been plaguing his mind for sometime now. He couldn't get that look of vulnerability when Jaime laid asleep in the infirmary on his last visit. It was breaking him. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He looked up at the concerned face of Jubilee.  
  
"I'll be alright Jubes." Bobby smiled weakly.  
  
Jubilee wraped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Good to know you trust me enough to tell me your troubled."  
  
Jubilee nothing like girlfriend most of the time. She was ... like a bestfriend. Only different. She was special to me. And maybe ... that's all that matters right now. Bobby closed his eyes and melted into the friendly embrace.  
  
~~  
  
'It's Jaime, isn't it?' Jubilee silently asked herself. Sometimes, she is jealous of him. Maybe because he can do this to Bobby. It was strange. Jubilee cares for Bobby like he was family and maybe he already is. She's a part of one big mutant family and it makes her feel different. But with Bobby it's always happy. She feels perfecty normal.  
  
Now it's different and she knows that it's Jaime. One way or another it was the only thing there was.   
  
Jubilee tightens her hold on Bobby. He was so fraginle right now as he starts to sob quietly onto her shoulder.  
  
She believe's that's that matter. It's seems as if, it was enough for her to comfort him in times like these.  
  
It was times like this that it didn't matter whose fault it was. It only mattered that Bobby trusted her enough to let her see the tears fall.  
  
She smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek.   
  
~~  
  
Logan watched as Jaime rested in peace. It had been so long since he had seen the boy as vulnerable and weak as this.  
  
Logan's eyes soon fell on the papers in his hands. He was checking on Jaime's progresses.  
  
"Da--daddy. ..!?" Jaime chocked.  
  
Logan's eyes snapped up to watch Jaime intently.   
  
"Da--dad--daddy--!!??!" This time, Jaime's hands shot up in the air, as if searching for Daddy.  
  
Logan strode to Jaime's side and held one of his hands. Jaime pulled at his arm and squeezed it between his arms and chest. "daddy ..."  
  
Logan watched as peace lingered over Jaime's face.  
  
"That's right ... I'm eveybody's daddy." Logan whispered contentedly before pulling back and leaving.  
  
~~  
  
Tabby tended the bar. It was getting late and the usual night crowd slowly filled the place. Tabby chatted with costumers here and there. Blew a bubble and popped it and blew one again. She had three pieces of gum in her mouth and she's been chewing on it for a week now.  
  
It made her stomach flutter at the idea of Jaime getting molested, John taking care of him and Bobby and Roberto having to come to the rescue. It's all confusing. John wasn't really bad. Tabby knew. John often preferred the Brotherhood mansion than Magneto's high class etche bureche(etche bureche: crap, blah, blah, you know, expression I use alot.).  
  
What struck her the most was how Jaime had always smiled. She had seen him cry at times but then again ... those scarce moments always passed.  
  
Right now, she was speechless. She didn't have a say at all in all this. What goes, goes.  
  
~~  
  
Remy sang to himself, "Four hugs a day, that's the minimum, four hugs a day, THAT's the maximum!"  
  
A smile ghosting upon his face.  
  
He licked his lips, after all that has happened, analyzing everything, he had one solution to everything. Water.  
  
~~  
  
Todd had been lazing around, feeling as if he could never move again. Jaime was like his best friend and he couldn't help but get tourmented by all this. His best friend was raped. He felt worthless. He could have done something if he was there. He felt worthless when he saw Jaime crying through the door frame when the the Bobby guy and the Roberto guy came to take him. He felt as if his whole life was worthless.  
  
Todd traced circles in the atmosphere. He closed his eyes and flung his arms onto his sides. He swallowed hard.  
  
Why was it so hard for him to accept all that has happened and the fact that he was worthless!?  
  
Todd sighed as he hopped up his room.  
  
~~  
  
tbc ... 


End file.
